Conventionally, there is known an information searching apparatus that searches information in response to a request from a terminal device (for example, see Patent Document 1). The information searching apparatus transmits a Web page displaying a list of searched information as search results to a terminal device. The Web page transmitted from the information searching apparatus is displayed by the terminal device, so that a user can browse the search results.
The number of displays per search result page is previously set in a system or set by the user.